"Fuck tha Police" by N.W.A
"Fuck tha Police" is a protest song by American hip-hop group N.W.A that appears on the 1988 album Straight Outta Compton as well as on the N.W.A's Greatest Hits compilation. Written shortly after the group was harassed by the Torrance Police Department. Lyrics The D.O.C., Dr. Dre, and Ice Cube Right about now, N.W.A. court is in full effect Judge Dre presiding In the case of N.W.A. versus the Police Department Prosecuting attorneys are; MC Ren, Ice Cube And Eazy-motherfucking-E Order, order, order! Ice Cube, take the motherfucking stand Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth And nothing but the truth so help your black ass? You goddamn right! Well, won't you tell everybody what the fuck you gotta say? 1: Ice Cube Fuck the police! Comin' straight from the underground A young nigga got it bad ‘cause I'm brown And not the other color, so police think They have the authority to kill a minority Fuck that shit ‘cause I ain't the one For a punk motherfucker with a badge and a gun To be beating on and thrown in jail We can go toe-to-toe in the middle of a cell Fuckin' with me ‘cause I'm a teenager With a little bit of gold and a pager Searchin' my car, lookin' for the product Thinkin' every nigga is sellin' narcotics You'd rather see me in the pen Than me and Lorenzo rollin' in a Benz-o Beat a police out of shape And when I'm finished, bring the yellow tape To tape off the scene of the slaughter Still getting swole off bread and water I don't know if they fags or what Search a nigga down, and grabbing his nuts And on the other hand, without a gun, they can't get none But don't let it be a black and a white one ‘Cause they'll slam ya down to the street top Black police showing out for the white cop Ice Cube will swarm On any motherfucker in a blue uniform Just ‘cause I'm from the CPT Punk police are afraid of me Huh, a young nigga on the warpath And when I'm finished, it's gonna be a bloodbath Of cops, dying in L.A Yo, Dre, I got something to say Chorus Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! 1: Cop, MC Ren, & Dr. Dre Pull your goddamn ass over right now! Aww shit, now, what the fuck you pullin' me over for? ‘Cause I feel like it! Just sit your ass on the curb and shut the fuck up! Man, fuck this shit! A'ight, smartass, I'm taking your black ass to jail! MC Ren, will you please give your testimony To the jury about this fucked up incident? 2: MC Ren Fuck the police! And Ren said it with authority Because the niggas on the street is a majority A gang is with whoever I'm steppin' And the motherfuckin' weapon is kept in A stash spot, for the so-called law Wishing Ren was a nigga that they never saw Lights start flashing behind me But they're scared of a nigga, so they mace me to blind me But that shit don't work, I just laugh Because it gives them a hint not to step in my path For police, I'm saying, "Fuck you, punk!" Reading my rights and shit, it's all junk Pulling out a silly club, so you stand With a fake-ass badge and a gun in your hand But take off the gun so you can see what's up And we'll go at it, punk, and I'ma fuck you up! Make you think I'ma kick your ass But drop your gat, and Ren's gonna blast I'm sneaky as fuck when it comes to crime But I'ma smoke them now and not next time Smoke any motherfucker that sweats me Or any asshole that threatens me I'm a sniper with a hell of a scope Taking out a cop or two, they can't cope with me The motherfuckin' villain that's mad With potential to get bad as fuck So I'ma turn it around Put in my clip, yo, and this is the sound (Gunshot sounds) Yeah, somethin' like that But it all depends on the size of the gat Taking out a police would make my day But a nigga like Ren don't give a fuck to say… Chorus Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! 2: Cop, Eazy-E, and Dr. Dre (Knocking sounds) Yeah, man, what you need? Police, open out! Aww, shit We have a warrant for Eazy-E's arrest Get down and put your hands right where I can see 'em! (Move, motherfucker, move now!) What the fuck did I do, man? What did I do? Just shut the fuck up And get your motherfucking ass on the floor! (You heard the man, shut the fuck up!) But I didn't do shit Man, just shut the fuck up! Eazy-E, won't you step up to the stand And tell the jury how you feel about this bullshit? 3: Eazy-E & MC Ren I'm tired of the motherfuckin' jackin' Sweating my gang, while I'm chillin' in the shack, and Shining the light in my face, and for what? Maybe it's because I kick so much butt I kick ass, or maybe ‘cause I blast On a stupid ass nigga when I'm playing with the trigger Of an Uzi or an AK ‘Cause the police always got somethin' stupid to say They put out my picture with silence ‘Cause my identity by itself causes violence The E with the criminal behavior Yeah, I'm a gangsta, but still I got flavor Without a gun and a badge, what do you got? A sucker in a uniform waiting to get shot By me, or another nigga And with a gat, it don't matter if he's smaller or bigger (Size don't mean shit, he's from the old school, fool!) And as you all know, E's here to rule Whenever I'm rollin', keep lookin' in the mirror And ears on cue, yo, so I can hear a Dumb motherfucker with a gun And if I'm rollin' off the 8, he'll be the one That I take out, and then get away While I'm driving off laughing, this is what I'll say Chorus Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! 3: Dr. Dre, Cop The verdict: The jury has found you guilty of being a redneck White bread, chickenshit motherfucker Wait, that's a lie! That's a goddamn lie! Get him out of here! I want justice! Get him the fuck out my face! I want justice! Out, right now! Fuck you, you black motherfuckers! Chorus Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Fuck tha police! Why It Rocks # The song has extreme use of swearing in typical N.W.A song. # Great vocals. # Great production. # Great beat. # The song was featured in the film Straight Outta Compton. # The flow was great. # The music video is great. # Great chorus. # The song got a 89/100 on Album Of The Year. The Only Bad Quality # This song is definitely not for the easily offended. Videos NWA Fuck Tha Police video High Quality Category:Hip hop Category:Political hip hop Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:1980s